Qui-Gon Jinn
Qui-Gon Jinn foi um Humano Mestre Jedi nascido em Coruscant durante os últimas décadas da República Galáctica. Treinado por Conde Dookan, Jinn foi considerado um dissidente dentro da Ordem Jedi, já que nem sempre seguia o Código Jedi; de acordo com seu Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jinn poderia ter sido um membro do Alto Conselho Jedi se ele seguisse o código. Nos anos anteriores à sua morte, Jinn começou a estudar os segredos de consciência eterna depois da morte, tendo ele sido um estudante por muito tempo da Força Viva. Biografia Bloqueio de Naboo thumb|left|Qui-Gon-Jinn durante o Bloqueio de Naboo. Trinta e dois anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, ele e seu padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi foram enviados a Naboo para resolver a crise: A Federação de Comércio bloqueou o planeta com uma frota de naves de batalha. Então, o Supremo Chanceler Finis Valorum enviou Jinn e Kenobi como embaixadores para acabar com o conflito de forma pacifica. Ao chegarem na estação, uma droide chamada TC-14 avisou aos líderes da Federação, Nute Gunray e Rune Haako que desconfiava que os embaixadores eram cavaleiros Jedi. Assim tornou-se prioridade que eles fossem eliminados. No hangar, a nave da República, a Radiant VII foi destruída junto com os pilotos enquanto a ventilação da sala de conferência lançava um gás mortal nos cavaleiros.Os cavaleiros jedi sobreviveram e facilmente derrotaram os droides que esperavam do lado de fora. Qui-Gon tentou destruir a porta da ponte de controle, mas a chegada de Droidekas forçaram-nos a fugir. Usaram um dos transportes que iam invadir Naboo para chegar ao planeta. Em Naboo, Qui-Gon conheceu Jar Jar Binks, um Gungan que os levou até Otoh Gunga, onde o Chefe Nass lhe deu um transporte para que chegassem à Theed, a cidade capital. Lá, eles salvaram a rainha e fugiram em sua nave. Quando se aproximaram do bloqueio, foram atingidos e tiveram que fazer um pouso forçado em Tatooine. Em Tatooine, Qui-Gon encontrou Anakin Skywalker. thumb|right|200px|O Aprendiz de [[Darth Sidious, Darth Maul, mata o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn]] O Conselho decidiu não treinar o joven Skywalker. Jinn desobedece e vai a Naboo escoltar a rainha Padmé Amidala. Em Naboo Amidala faz um acordo com o Chefe Gungan Nass; Qui-Gon enfrenta Darth Maul, juntamente com Obi-Wan, e quase o derrota. Mas Darth Maul consegue separar os dois e luta com Qui-Gon, enquanto Obi Wan tem de ver o combate, atrás de um muro de laser. Batendo duas vezes com o punho do sabre de luz em Qui-Gon, Darth Maul desorienta Jinn durante um momento, que é fatal para este. Maul apunha-lo. Pouco depois, Maul é recebe um golpe mortal de Obi-Wan, e é lançado para o fundo de um poço, porém sobrevive. No seu leito de morte, Qui-Gon faz Obi-Wan Kenobi prometer que treinará o jovem Skywalker; mais tarde é mencionado como aquele que descobriu como ganhar a imortalidade após a morte, ensinando Yoda e Obi-Wan Kenobi como o fazer. Aparições *''The Phantom Menace'' Golden Book *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Card Trader'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte V'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoria:Fantasmas da Força Categoria:Mestres Jedi Categoria:Machos Categoria:Humanos